Derek Murphy
Derek Murphy was a supporting character in the First Chapter of Steppenwolf: The X-Creatures Project, 'and the hidden main antagonist of the Second. Although appearing wimpy and shy on the outside, on the inside is a dangerous man most would prefer to stay away from. Background Prior to the events of the series, Derek held a decent position in the medical field, but what truly allowed him to gain a name for himself was his work as a nature photographer. Upon seeing this, Reggie Donovan took interest and offered Derek a position at his side, which he accepted. Derek's job from the Donovan Corporation was to use his knowledge to retrieve the blood samples of various cryptids. His first assignment was to collect a sample from the Mokele-mbembe, an enormous dinosaur-like creature rumored to live with in the depths of the Congo. To accomplish this Derek would pose as a cameraman for reporter Meg Crimson on an expedition to the Congo organized by ''World Geographic Magazine, a company the Donovan Corporation had just recently acquired. Meanwhile, an associate, Gerald Lockman, would serve as the captain of the ship the crew would be using. Steppenwolf: The X-Creatures Project While traveling along the Congo River, Derek's ship is ambushed by the Congolese Tribe, which open fire with poisonous arrows at the team. One of the crew members is killed, while Derek, along with Captain Lockman, is wounded. Fortunately, Meg manages to stir up an antidote, saving Derek's life in the process. The two then escape the ship using a lifeboat, but their joy is short-lived as the tribe captures them right after knocking them out with sleeping powder. Upon waking up, Derek finds himself blindfolded and chained to a rotatable disc wall. After the fold taken off, Derek is shocked to see the very tribe that captured him. He tries everything he can to appease them, but his pleas fall on deaf ears as the queen of the tribe cuts deep wounds into his body in order for his scent to attract the Mokele-mbembe. Meg and an unnamed man manage to find the Mokele-mbembe mere minutes before the disc Derek is chained to is rotated, facing him towards the beast itself. As the beast prepares to devour its meal, the man manages to get it coming after him instead of Derek, giving Meg just enough time to free Derek from his fate. The two take cover in some bushes immediately after. After the man manages to knock out the Mokele-mbembe itself, Derek manages to get his job done. While the other two are occupied talking, Derek takes a sample of the beast's blood. He then puts the syringe in a box, and runs to catch up with Meg and the man, leaving the sample to be picked up by Lockman, who was alive all along. Relationships Murders Committed 'The Buddhist Monks: '''executed them one by one along with Ming and Chang. 'Indirectly Ming and Chang (''unintentionally responsible for'')'': ''although he didn't intend it and he didn't kill them directly, he is responsible for their deaths, as they wouldn't have died had he not ordered them to collect the Yeti's blood inside its cave, where the Yeti would kill them effortlessly shortly after. Trivia *Although Derek seems to be powerless when the Yeti grabbed him, he is still holding his pistol, but he may have dropped it later when Meg and Steppenwolf left him to his fate. * His name is spelled "Dereck" in the fourth episode of Chapter 2. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tibet terrorist Category:Villains